Never Want to be Apart
by DulcetSmiles
Summary: Erika is finally a fully-fledged glass maker and Kyouya has finished his studies and got himself a job at an office, quickly making his way up the ranks to a successful career. (Fluffy One-Shot!)


_**Summary: Erika is finally a fully-fledged glass maker and Kyouya has finished his studies and got himself a job at an office, quickly making his way up the ranks to a successful career.**_

 **Ahah I haven't written in quite a while, oops! Even though I'd said I'd try to write as much as possible... anyways I've recently finished the manga and loved the story, and found that there weren't very many fics on it so decided to write one myself out of frustration for the lack of fluff between these two cuties!**

 **So yeah I'm gonna be writing a cute and fluffy one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Girl and Black Prince or any of it's characters**

~oOo~

Erika wiped the sweat from her brow as she carefully turned the glass about on the surface of the table, concentration lacing her face, unaware of her surroundings and whatever occurred around her - although that was usually the norm.

Kyouya leaned against the doorway, still wearing his suit from work as he'd just recently made it back to their small two story home. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the look on Erika's face, his lips twitching upwards slightly at the sight of her tongue sticking out due to her concentration. She always made such colourful expressions.

He decided not to disturb her so he wouldn't distract her from her work and made his way into the kitchen, loosening his tie on his way in as he let out a tired sigh. Sifting through the fridge and through the cupboards he searched for food, Erika usually having made something when he returned. This time she hadn't, but he wasn't bothered.

Placing numerous ingredients on the counter he began making a meal for two, Erika obviously having been busy all day in her work studio which was connected to the house.

There was an art expedition coming up soon, and of course she wanted to submit as many pieces as she could to show off how good she'd got at glass sculpting, and she was pretty damn good, but of course Kyouya would never say that out loud.

About half an hour had passed an Kyouya had dished out the food, however Erika had not come back into the house, and so he went to search for the hard-working woman. He walked into the studio only to find her slumped over her desk in the corner of the room, sleeping soundly.

Releasing a sigh Kyouya went over to her and let a hand rest on the top of her brunette locks, stroking it softly as he gazed down at her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up to Kyouya, and a slight smile graced her lips as she realised what he was doing. "When did you get home?", She asked tiredly, sitting back up as she rubbed her eyes, before they widened in realisation, "I didn't make any food!"

"About half an hour ago. I didn't want to disturb you because you looked busy. I made food, don't worry." Kyouya let out a small puff of air that resembled a laugh, having retracted his hand as he began to move to the exit, throwing back a "Better come eat it before it gets cold."

Erika trotted after her secretly loving boyfriend, a large smile now plastered on her face. She was delighted at the thought of Kyouya having cooked for the both of them. It would probably be delicious!

The two sat down and ate their food, and as Erika had predicted, it was pretty delicious.

"You should cook more often!" Erika said through a mouthful of the food, shoving in as much as she could, yet savouring it at the same time as Kyouya had made it.

"Hey, don't eat so fast, you'll choke if you're not careful." Kyouya scolded, watching her as she ravenously ate, "But there's no way I'll be doing this frequently, I'm tired enough from work, and besides you're at home anyway."

"But it's so good!" She complained at him, puffing out her cheeks as she stomped her feet lightly on the ground.

Kyouya couldn't help the slight smile that appeared, and looked back down at his food as he released a short chuckle, "Well, maybe I'll do it some more if you like it that much."

As Erika cheered, Kyouya took the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, before heading upstairs to change from his suit.

~oOo~

Later in the evening the two were sat on the sofa beneath a blanket watching a movie. Erika was leaning right up against Kyouya, her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

Erika didn't care much for the movie, and only focused on the calming beat of Kyouya's heart, smiling to herself secretly as her eyes fell shut. She wrapped an arm around his torso as she nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder, releasing a long yawn as she did so.

Kyouya allowed her to cling to him, now used to her holding onto it, even inviting it openly, his hand reaching up to stroke at her hair slowly.

Soon enough the movie had ended and Erika was still plastered to his side, eyes shut, breathing even. However Kyouya didn't move to wake her, simply watching her as she slept so peacefully. He gently laid a kiss upon her forehead, keeping his lips there even when she stirred.

"Kyouya? What time is it..." She murmured sleepily, not moving her head from the spot on his shoulder.

"It's only 10 o'clock." Kyouya let out a small chuckle at how tired she was already.

"I wanna go to bed." However Erika appeared to have no motive to move, still clinging onto Kyouya, now gazing up at him.

"What? You want me to carry you?" Kyouya scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes at the absurdity.

"Please?" She stared up at him with her large brown, doe eyes, tugging at the front of his shirt lightly.

Soon enough he relented, always seeming to give in to her requests, no matter how annoying they were. He just couldn't say no to her face, and he had to admit she was absurdly cute when she was as tired as this.

Prying her off of him he stood and removed the blanket, before swiftly scooping her up in his arms, Erika instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so troublesome." He sighed lightly, shaking his head as he made his way upstairs with his girlfriend.

"I love you." Erika murmured, taking Kyouya off guard slightly as he thought she'd fallen asleep in his arms. A light blush tinged his cheeks as he looked straight ahead, refusing to look at her. "I love you too..." He mumbled back, now looking in the complete opposite direction.

Kyouya stopped in the middle of the corridor outside their room, his face having been pulled towards Erika's direction; her lips were now on his, and he stiffened in surprise suddenly. He relaxed just as fast though and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the kiss, holding her slightly tighter to himself.

He pulled away for just a moment as he walked into their room and gently placed her on the bed. Quickly he shut the door and walked back, suddenly hovering above Erika, pushing her back down onto the bed.

His mouth found hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, happily allowing him to brush his mouth gently against hers, the both of them kissing sweetly as he laid on top of her. He was wary of not crushing her however, and so kept some of his weight on his arms as he remained above her.

Feeling her hand reach up into his hair he pulled back lightly, the both of them looking at each other with some unexplained emotion. Kyouya gently rolled onto his side, watching her carefully as she turned to face him. She took his left hand in her right and she smiled sweetly at him, bringing it up to kissing each of his knuckles individually.

Kyouya said nothing, and released her hand to her disappointment, before she was pulled towards him, her face nestling into his chest as he kissed the top of her head gently, his arms wrapping around her carefully. Erika's disappointment disappeared and she leaned against him happily, wrapping her arm around him as she nestled her face into his chest, taking in his wonderful musky scent as her eyes fluttered shut.

They laid like that for a while, the both of them holding onto each other as they said nothing, simply enjoying being in each other's presence. Soon Kyouya pulled back in the slightest and tilted Erika's chin to look up to him, and after look at her for a moment he pressed his lips against hers in a soft peck, but before he could pull back Erika wrapped her arms around his neck again and pushed her mouth against his, a smile on her face when she pulled back. It was always funny to see the surprise that was on Kyouya's face after she did that.

Kyouya turned away after that to hide the crimson that was spreading onto his cheeks, sitting up as he walked over to the cupboards. "We should go to sleep..." He mumbled, still slightly flustered as he searched for his clothes.

Erika had never felt happier in her life, not being able to remember her life without Kyouya in it, not even wanting to know a life without Kyouya. And it was the same for Kyouya.

~oOo~

 **Sorry it's kinda short! I wasn't entirely sure what to write it was kind of a spur of the moment type thing because I felt the inspiration to write! (Finally)**

 **Anywho really sorry if it's rubbish, I wrote this pretty quickly and if there's any mistakes well... I didn't proof read ahah much like my homework for school.**

 **Anyways! Constructive criticism is always welcome and please tell me what you think!**

 **If you have any ideas or requests, please feel free to ask and I'll think about it! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
